G.I. Combat Vol 1 266
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * Nimrod * * * German Infantry soldiers * German Artillery soldiers Other Characters: * American Artillery captain "Skipper" * American Infantry soldiers Locations: * Sidi Bou Zid, * , Items: * Vehicles: * * German Panzerkampfwagen IV tank * German Focke-Wulf Fw 190 fighter aircraft * German Volkswagen Kübelwagen personnel carrier | StoryTitle2 = Your Mission... "Die" | Synopsis2 = | Editor2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer2_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler2_1 = Ernesto Patricio | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Mandredo Antagonists: * German Infantry colonel * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * Colonel Polk * American Infantry soldiers * American pilot Locations: * , Items: * Heavy chains Vehicles: * Willys MB U.S. Army Jeep | StoryTitle3 = Rocket Rider | Synopsis3 = Over the skies of Europe, an American ace pilot spots a German plane passing him at remarkable speeds. The enemy plane spins around and the pilot is able to see that it is one of the German's new experimental jets. The jet open fires on the American plane, tearing to shreds both wings of the plane. The American plane goes into a death spin as both of the wings break off, turning the plane into an uncontrollable missile. The German jet moves around to make another pass for the kill just as the American pilot parachutes from his diving plane. The jet makes a wrong turn and collides with the speeding wreck, destroying both planes in mid-air. As the American pilot parachutes gently to the ground, he realizes that by turning his plane into the jet's path at the last second, he's invented the first-ever air-to-air missile! | Editor3_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer3_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler3_1 = E.R. Cruz | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * American pilot Antagonists: * German pilot Vehicles: * North American Aviation P-51 Mustang plane * German Messerschmitt Me 262 Schwalbe jet plane | StoryTitle4 = No Son For a Sergeant | Synopsis4 = | Editor4_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer4_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler4_1 = Sam Glanzman | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer4_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German Artillery commander * German Artillery soldiers ** Karl ** Fritz * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American nurse Locations: * Items: * Panzerschreck anti-tank rocket launcher Vehicles: * * German Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251 half-track | StoryTitle5 = Cage of Death | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer5_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler5_1 = E.R. Cruz | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Sochi Antagonists: * Lord Daibu * Samurai Assassins * Commandant Kurodo * Japanese Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * Lady Murisaki * Unnamed Japanese criminals * Commander Ericson * American Infantry soldiers Locations: * ** Sochi Palace * Items: * Japanese katana Vehicles: * Ancient glider * Speedboat | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}